Pokimane
Imane Anys (born: ), better known online as Pokimane, is a stinky nayggorz most known from bathrobe_dwane. She is one of the most top streamers on Twitch alongside bathrobe_dwane and ditcher_. She hates em and says it hard rs kill nyrggurz kill nyrggurzkill nyrggurzkill nyrggurz pokimane Twitch streaming Anys has streamed on Twitch for several years. She gained 450,000 followers on Twitch in 2017, earning her account a place within the 100 most followed on the platform. As a result of her account's rise on the platform in 2017, the Shorty Awards named her as the Best Twitch Streamer of the year. The Shorty Awards detailed that her gameplay and commentary streams of League of Legends (LOL), a MOBA video game, propelled her to popularity on Twitch. Anys had a cameo appearance in a LOL trailer announcing a new game mode. Anys also has been noted to stream gameplay and commentary of Fortnite, which she first streamed as part of a sponsorship. At the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) in 2018, Epic Games, the developers of Fortnite, arranged a pro-am event. The event paired streamers with mainstream celebrities in a match of Fortnite's Battle Royale mode; Anys was paired with rapper Desiigner but shortly before the event, he was replaced with Josh Hart. In mid-March 2019, Anys addressed her declining amount of Fortnite streams, stating that she needed to "think about what I like or dislike about the content that I've been making." Tech news site Digital Trends described her "laidback but enthusiastic personality" as "perfectly suited to long-form streams." The site also detailed that she frequently interacts with her audience. Aside from streaming gaming content, Anys also streams miscellaneous real-world moments, as well as a podcast. As one of the more popular streamers on the platform, Twitch has directly partnered with Anys. In July 2018, Twitch selected her as one of 15 ambassadors for the 2018 iteration of their TwitchCon event. A TwitchCon Ambassador is one of Twitch's partners that headlines programming for the event. Later that month, Twitch also scheduled Anys as a partner for their Twitch Creator Camp, a series of broadcasts and articles designed to help content creators build successful channels. Social Blade, a website which tracks social media statistics, lists Anys as the 14th most followed user on Twitch, with over 2.7 million followers as of 18 January 2019. YouTube career In addition to streaming on the Twitch platform, Anys also has two active YouTube channels: Pokimane and Poki ASMR. The former includes clips of her gaming content, vlogs, and podcast. The latter channel features videos that are part of a broader community of autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) channels. Like other channels in the community, Anys creates ASMR experiences for her viewers, with the intent of triggering pleasant tingling sensations. On the topic of ASMR videos, Anys expressed, "ASMR is not a sexual thing. I wish people wouldn't dismiss it as being sexual," and noted that many of her viewers use her ASMR videos to help with falling asleep. Anys is also a member of "Offline TV", a collaborative YouTube channel made up of content creators. Speaking about the channel, Anys stated, "it's not fun being a streamer and living alone, so we decided to come together in a way so we not only keep each other company but we can also collab and actually do good work and content for everyone else." Trivia *She was nominated for the Content Creator of the Year Game Award in 2018. *She was featured on two episodes of Marshmello's series "Cooking with Marshmello" and "Gaming with Marshmello" where they made mini pizzas and played Forza Motorsport 7 together. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 4, 2018 *2 million subscribers: August 14, 2018 *3 million subscribers: December 23, 2018 *4 million subscribers: October 7, 2019 This page was created on December 11, 2018 by ChainsmokersFanatic1999. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Moroccan YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers